


Your Miraculous Love

by CultMother



Series: The Miraculous Chronicles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, But I Don't Want To Be A Superhero, Coming of Age, Dealing With Loss, Dealing with Emotions, F/F, F/M, Loneliness, Love/Hate, Some mention of canon characters, original characters only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultMother/pseuds/CultMother
Summary: Charlotte Gauthier is left as the sole heir to her mother’s business and investment empire as her mother’s body turns up in a ditch. The truth is, her mother was what the cops called a “vigilante”; she wielded the powers of a Miraculous, allowing her to fight crime by night and day while double-standing as a productive member of society. Her entire legacy is now resting upon the life of her daughter, the holder of the Hippo Miraculous.Join Charlotte as she does the best she can as the guardian of a miraculous box she has no idea what to do with. Her mother has left specific instructions.1. Never reveal your secret identity to anyone.2. Always protect the Miraculous Box first and foremost.3. Don’t fall in love.[Meant to run alongside To The Abandoned Throne.]





	Your Miraculous Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Please tell me what you think!

Is there one person in this whole, wide world you thought was invincible? Maybe their smile never faded or they had skills that were so developed you thought they could never fail at anything they did. Perhaps that person was so strong they never showed any sign of weakness, or they were so open and honest that they could show what they really felt. 

That one person should never be defeated, right?

Then why was Charlotte Gauthier standing in a morgue, identifying the body of her mother? 

It was three in the morning when they called on her. They didn’t know where to look, thanks to how secure her mother’s security was, but they had her general phone number. Their butler, William, was the one to pick up. 

She remembered the numb feeling of being told that her mother was dead. Even worse, that William would have work for her to do regarding the Miraculouses when she got home from identifying the body. He was cold and distant about his master’s death. It seemed kind of lonely to her, like he was begging to be comforted at the loss of someone who mattered deeply to him, yet he couldn’t quite form the words or find a way to express those feelings. 

Everyone in that household was so cold. 

Including her.

She hadn’t shed a tear. Even looking at her mother’s mangled body, she couldn’t. She could hear her mother approve of her for it in her head; _ to show weakness is to mean you are not worthy of anything this mystical world of ours has to offer. You have a greater destiny, one that must not be forsaken for mere feelings. You are higher, better, stronger than anyone else around you. Act with the pride you have been born with; use the privilege my resources have granted you. _

“As if that matters now, correct?” She hated the way she was locked in this kind of speech. Like the many years her mother had wasted teaching her exact, proper mannerisms, from how to eat to which fork is the salad fork versus the dessert fork, she wondered what it was all for. She wasn’t raised for high society. She was born into shackles and she feared dying in them. 

Just like her mother. 

As she placed her hands on the cold, metal slab that made up the bed of her lost parent, she couldn’t feel any other way. It was mostly indifference. She did feel incredulous at the fact she lacked emotion; maybe that wasn’t quite it, maybe it was just the shock. “Was being a hero worth this? Your life? I still don’t get anything about you. I don’t understand why you put your life on the line every day. You didn’t have a single virtue, not any that I could see. So what did you _ fight _ for? What did you think was stupid enough to _ die for? _” Indifference was replaced with a boiling rage. 

She leaned down, her eyes alight with anger as she glared daggers at the corpse. “You groomed me for this moment, and all for what? You knew I couldn’t escape this, that’s why you segregated me off from everyone else. I wanted to be a different person and _ you _ took that from me, but you failed to turn me into anything more than a robotic non-human. This is _ not _ who I am. I don’t know who I am yet, but when I do know… playing your _ miraculous _games is over.”

Charlotte turned away from the corpse and walked toward the door, opening it. “I’m done. Burn her.”

“E-excuse me?”

“She wanted to die like the Phoenix. She believed in rebirth from ashes; she wants to be ashes. Forgive me, I didn’t mean to be so callous with my words; I meant for you to incinerate her so she may finally find rest amongst the family crypt.” 

Leaving the morgue was freeing. Still, she felt shackled. Even that _ singular _taste of freedom wasn’t enough. Living day-to-day, her emptiness only grew. A week had passed. School would be starting up again soon.

And that was when William finally diverged from his usual routine. Before her, the miraculous box lay, a heavy and choking responsibility she didn’t want. “Why?”

“You know that this is the only reason your mother adopted you. I won’t hold back my words. You _ must _ take up the Miraculous, as she wished for you and trained you for.” As he clicked the buttons on the front of the miraculous box, it popped open, the many drawers sliding open. She stared at it blankly. “You are the owner of the Hippo Miraculous. You _ must _wear it.” 

“I don’t want to. I want to be who I am.” 

“And who are you?” 

Silence thickened the air between them. “I don’t know yet, but I’m not a hero.” 

“You don’t reserve the right to make that choice for yourself.” 

“Am I not human?! Do I not have free will?!” 

“The second you came into this household, you were _ owned _ by it. You will not be able to escape this fate, Charlotte. Do not bother.” William turned away from her. “I will take my leave. Remember, your mother’s enemies are still out there. They will _ not _stop until they get these miraculouses.”

Charlotte needed no reminding about the monsters lying in wait for her. Most likely, the same ones that murdered her mother and left her as the sole protector of the Miraculous box. Something caught her eye as she turned to leave the room; a note lay, shielding the miraculous from sight. 

“This address is near the place she died…” The address hastily scribbled on the paper was frantic, with long, wide strokes. It also had a _ time- _set for tonight. Flipping the paper over, a much more intricate message could be found. 

_ There are three rules that come attached to this Miraculous box, Charlotte. Our world needs protectors; otherwise, such rare and precious gifts as these miraculous would not exist. With great power comes great responsibility. If you are reading this, then that means that I have failed as a guardian to properly return. Here are the rules. Memorize them, and burn the paper. _

  1. __Never reveal your secret identity to anyone, no matter how much you may trust them.__
  2. _Always protect the miraculous box, first and foremost- for it to fall in the hands of the enemy is for us to face true defeat. We can replace the users of the miraculouses, but not the miraculouses themselves._
  3. _Don’t fall in love. _

As if. As if she would fall in love in the first place. It was strangely detailed, save for the last statement, and she didn’t get why. Not that there were a lot of things she understood about her mother, though. There was still more- she couldn’t believe how anal her mother was about this. 

Then again, her mother had been anal about everything.

_ You must not base your decisions on how much you trust someone. Do not grant someone the power of a miraculous simply because of foolish things like belief or trust; you must first devise whether they are capable of the responsibility that comes with holding one. The people you choose must understand the weight upon their shoulders and that they must return that miraculous back to the box. _

_ Save our city. Do not fall behind just because I am dead. _

She certainly got to the point. 


End file.
